


There's A First Time for Everything

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: DarhkAtom, F/M, Please Forgive me, and they didn't hate it, but i had someone read it, so i think it's good, y'all i haven't written smut in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Nora Darhk knew two things. One: she was in love with Ray Palmer. Two: Ray Palmer was in love with her... Nora felt something stuck in the back of her throat. A feeling rather than words. But if she could put them into words they were this: she wanted Ray Palmer to make love to her.aka darhkatom first time





	There's A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on day 6 of 25 days of Darhkatom, instead I finished final edits on this piece I wrote a few days ago. My ever eternal thanks to soph aka timetravelingpalmer on here for your support and reading through this and listening to my yelling about darhkatom.

Nora Darhk knew two things. One: she was in love with Ray Palmer. Two: Ray Palmer was in love with her. She felt her body humming all over at what she knew the night was leading to. Ray had been injured the day prior and despite being all patched up by Gideon and a clean bill of health, Nora wouldn’t leave his side. So, they had dinner in their room the next evening and as they sat there on what was now their bed, Nora felt something stuck in the back of her throat. A feeling rather than words. But if she could put them into words they were this: she wanted Ray Palmer to make love to her. She took the last gulp of her water and set aside her plate on the tray they had set up in their room to clear the plates to.

Ray had already cleared his and Nora took the opportunity to crawl into Ray’s lap. They had both been sitting with their legs crossed and Nora simply wrapped her legs around his waist. She leaned in and kissed him, really kissed him.

She felt his hands brush where her shirt had ridden up but no more. Nora knew they weren’t shy any longer with each other’s bodies but Nora wanted it all. They never went past more than making out and tonight she would rectify that. Nora pulled away to remove her shirt and resumed kissing him. She felt Ray realize the change in direction of the evening watched him pull away.

“Are we getting ready for bed?”

“You could say that, but not for sleep.” She ran her hands down the front of his shirt. “Ray… I…”

“Nora are you sure?”

“Yes, Ray I’m sure.”

“Are you absolutely sure we didn’t have any alcohol tonight but the salmon was bourbon glazed, are you sure that you are 100% in your right mind to want this? I don’t want you to regret your first time.”

Nora held his face in her hands. “I couldn’t want anything more than to have my first time with you. And I want that to be tonight.” She kissed him again. “Please make love to me, Ray Palmer.”

How could he refuse such a polite request?

Ray shifted so she was underneath him only so he could pull off his shirt as well. He unclipped her bra and sucked in at the sight before him. Nora Darhk was an absolute vision.

Ray unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. He began kissing her stomach and then a line up to her collarbone and back down. Nora held onto the back of his head with a fistful of his hair.

Ray eventually took off her underwear then removed the rest of his clothing as well. He got back on the bed and hovered over Nora who looked more nervous than she had throughout this entire experience. He cupped her cheek.

“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?”

“I don’t know… I just… What if I’m not… like good?”

“I mean… no one is spectacular during their first time. It’s supposed to be a bit awkward but just good enough to make you want to try it again I suppose. I don’t know… that’s how it was for me. But if you want to stop that’s completely fine.”

Nora shook her head. “No, Ray I want this, I want all of this with you. I just don’t want disappoint you. This is just as much about you as it is about me.”

Ray kissed her forehead and smiled. “While I appreciate your thoughtfulness, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable. You tell me if at any point you want to stop, got it?”

“Okay. Let’s continue, shall we?” Nora pulled him in for a kiss and opened her legs. She felt Ray settle comfortably between her thighs and closed her eyes. She broke their kiss and hid her face in Ray’s neck. After reading enough of Mona’s novels, she knew this was initially supposed to hurt.

“Nora…”

“Ray, just do it!”

Ray nodded and slid inside her.

It wasn’t like anything Nora had felt before. She took in deep breaths to help herself from freaking out and give herself time to adjust to his size. She finally met his gaze and nodding, giving him the okay to move.

Ray began thrusting, slowly to give her the chance to stop this whenever she wanted. He met her gaze and couldn’t believe the incredible connection he felt to Nora Darhk in that moment.

Nora started panting heavily and Ray knew she was probably close. He reached between them to stimulate her and she was nearly arching off the bed in his arms from it.

Ray eased off as she finished and she held onto him and whispered for him to keep going. He double checked that it was okay and she nodded.

When he finished he let out a strangled gasp and held himself above her by his forearms.

Eventually Ray moved to lay beside her and she immediately turned on her side to face him.

Nora Darhk had never looked more beautiful to him. She seemed so tiny, tucked under his navy blue sheets with not a stitch of clothing on her with a pleased smile on her face. Ray combed his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

“How was it, how are you feeling?” He asked.

“Well cared for.”

“What?”

“I never feel more loved than when I’m with you and that… you made sure I felt so incredibly loved and cherished, Ray. I will never forget this. You made my first time as special as I dreamed about when I was younger. I felt awkward sure. I felt like I was mostly laying there and wasn’t sure what I could do for you to make you feel good but I guess that will come with time. But it really was amazing and I thank you for it. Now, how do you feel?”

Ray wrinkled his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean how do you feel? Do you feel satisfied? I know you finished but was it good for you, too?”

Ray was speechless for a minute. Could this beautiful angel across from him really think after all that, it was bad for him?

“It was one of the most special experiences I’ve ever had. I’ve never felt a connection like the one I felt between us before. I would’ve remembered something that powerful. Honestly making you feel loved was the best part. I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my time.” He smiled. “If you’re okay then I am more than okay.”

“Mmm okay.” She said and yawned. “I don’t want to be tired, I want to do that again.”

“Go to sleep, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely.” He kissed her softly. “Sleep, Nora. I’ve got you.” He pulled her into his arms and spooned her from behind. “Don’t ever think for a minute that this night was disappointing for me. It was one of the best nights of my life. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ray. Thank you for making it special.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
